Classique Espagnol
by Wisely-san
Summary: Antonio veut passer une soirée tranquille avec son italien préféré. Quoi de mieux que de lui lire un grand classique espagnol ? Cadeau pour 7Fallen-Angels. Spamano.


**JE SUIS EN RETARD ! /SBAM/ Enfin, ça dépend du point de vue u_u Je suis aussi en avance. **

**Bref, ceci est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour _7Fallen-Angels _qui a eut la f*cking patience d'attendre ce truc pendant si longtemps...**

**Sinon ! Vous avez vu la new saison ? F*cking awesome ! En plus dans l'épisode 6 on voit Spain et Chibimano *o* Et on a vu les Nordics ! Et Australie ! Et Prusse qui faisait de la guitare avec un balai... Mais ça je suppose que c'est normal u_u NAN MAIS F*CK QUOI ! I'm n'happy =3**

**Même si bizarrement.. J'tombe toujours sur la traduction en russe des news épisodes en premier... Deux semaines que je me fais l'épisode une première fois avec des sous-titres russes... Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que de les voir sans sous-titres... En fait non j'comprends autant l'un que l'autre... **

**Enfin.. Ce truc n'est pas super je sais... Mais bon, j'voulais faire une merde du genre depuis un moment donc voilà... **

**Comme d'hab', explications à la fin ^^**

**Et :**

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! COMPLEAÑOS FELIZ ! **

**Mais j'en profite un peu pour aussi dire un bon anniversaire à Japan, Spain et Egypt =3 **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Classique Espagnol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Lovi !, hurla un jeune homme d'apparence latine.

** I**l courrait après un autre garçon qui semblait plus jeune que lui et qui l'insultait de tous les noms. Oh bien sûr, cela n'avait plus d'autre effet que de faire rire Antonio, le plus âgé, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait aucune envie de passer son temps à courir après son amant, Lovino. Il ne voulait que profiter d'un repos bien mérité tout en gardant son petit italien lové contre lui. Était-ce trop demandé ? Apparemment oui.

- Vaffanculo !, répliqua le plus jeune en accélérant sa course à travers la petite maison.

** L**adite maison appartenait d'ailleurs à Antonio, cependant l'italien y séjournait tellement qu'on pouvait considérer qu'il habitait là. Il y passait plus de temps que dans dans sa propre maison. Oui, cela aurait été bien plus simple que Lovino s'installe officiellement avec Antonio et laisse l'autre maison à son frère, Feliciano, et à Ludwig, affectueusement surnommé 'connard bouffeur de putain de patates' par Lovino. Mais il ne le faisait pas car c'était toujours utile d'avoir un lieu de replis stratégique durant les moments où lui et l'espagnol se disputaient.

- Mais Lovi ! Juste quelques minutes, ¡ Por favor !, le supplia Antonio.

- Non !

** V**ous vous demandez sûrement à quoi sont dû tous ces cris et supplications. Eh bien, pour faire simple, comme dit précédemment, l'espagnol voulait avoir son italien lové contre lui sans que se dernier ne se plaigne ou essaye de l'éloigner de lui. Après tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions d'avoir le plus jeune dans ses bras durant plusieurs minutes d'affilées alors que tous deux étaient éveillés.

** A**u bout de plusieurs autres minutes de cris et de course-poursuite, Antonio attrapa enfin son Lovi. Ce dernier se débâtit mais rien à faire, Antonio refusait de lâcher prise. Il transporta alors son 'fardeau' jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le déposer sur le lit et de lui lancer un sourire qui le fit frissonner.

** P**uis, l'espagnol se leva laissant Lovino quelque peu hébété et se demandant ce que complotait le brun. Car, un Antonio avec quelque chose en tête était quelque chose qu'il fallait mieux éviter. Finalement, Antonio revint, un livre sou le bras. Il attrapa alors l'italien, l'obligeant ainsi à rester, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ?

** L**'espagnol sourit avant de répondre :

- On ne passe pas la soirée devant un film mais tu vas écouter cette histoire.

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça connard ?

- Parce que ça fait des années que je t'ai dit que je te la conterai et puis maintenant ton espagnol est assez bon pour que tu comprenne.

- Et c'est quoi cette merde ?

- _El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha._

- Che ?

- _Don Quijote._

- Pourquoi tu veux lire ça ?

**A**ntonio eut l'air blessé par le ton dur de Lovino. L'italien sortit alors une légère vague de culpabilité devant l'air meurtri de l'espagnol. Néanmoins, ce dernier continua son explication quant au choix de l'œuvre littéraire :

- C'est un grand classique, Lovi ! Tout le monde doit l'avoir lu au moins une fois. En Espagne tout le monde connaît l'œuvre. Je me suis donc dit que j'allais te le faire partager. Et puis c'est une histoire passionnante !

** I**l ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air dubitatif de son amant. Antonio s'installa confortablement Lovino dans ses bras (deux victoires pour le prix d'une) avant de commencer à lire.

- « En un lugar de la Mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero accordarme... »

** I**l continua de lire, heureux de sentir sa langue maternelle rouler sous sa langue pendant que Lovino écoutait et essayait de comprendre l'espagnol du XVII° siècle, qui était tout de même assez différent de l'espagnol moderne.

** A**u bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Antonio s'arrêta de lire et se tourna tout sourire vers l'italien. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en tournant son visage vers l'espagnol, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté.

- Tu sais Lovi, tu es un peu mi Dulcinea a mi.

** L**ovino fronça les sourcils essayant de se remémorer qui était Dulcinea. Quand il vit le personnage, il eut envie de frapper l'espagnol pour l'avoir comparer à ça. Il ne devait pas tenir à la vie pour raconter des conneries plus grosses que lui. Son cerveau devait être fait de tomates... Quoi que, selon Lovino, les tomates avaient plus de capacités intellectuelles qu'Antonio (Lui, méchant ? Juste un peu).

- Tu veux dire que je suis une fille, connard ? Ou qu'en fait, si je suis Dulcinea del Toboso, tu es un fou qui se prend pour un putain de chevalier alors qu'il n'en est rien ? Ou encore que je ne suis pas moi car 'Dulcinea' n'est pas le putain de vrai nom de la fille ? Enfoiré !

** A**ntonio le regarda surpris quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il s'était mal exprimé et que Lovino lui en voulait, comme d'habitude en somme.

- Non, non Lovi ! Tu m'as mal compris !, répliqua l'espagnol. C'est juste que tu es celui pour qui je ferai n'importe quoi. Même combattre des moulins.

** L**'italien s'empourpra à la remarque d'Antonio et le frappa, par trop fort mais pas trop légèrement tout de même, avant de l'insulter copieusement pour oser dire des choses aussi embarrassantes. Définitivement, il était complètement et définitivement con. Malheureusement, c'était à lui, Lovino Vargas, que revenait la torture de supporter _toutes_ les conneries embarrassantes que sortait l'hispanique. Pourquoi déjà ?

** M**ais qu'importe la gêne monstrueuse que ressentait Lovino, le plus âgé lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement avant de reprendre sa lecture. Peut-être que la prochaine fois il réussirait à convaincre son Lovi d'aller passer une semaine ou deux de vacances en Espagne, au lieu d'aller en Italie. Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Et voilà ~ Alors ? ^3^**

**Ouais c'était pas terrible hein ? Mais ça a été écrit entre 2h30 et 3h30 il y a deux jours ! (ou vu l'heure où ça a été écrit devrais-je dire hier ?)**

**Enfin, j'ai écris ça parce qu'en Littérature Espagnole (Si vous savez pas ce que c'est, c'est normal, y a que les L qui ont des heures de littérature u_u Une heure par langue, donc moi anglais et espagnol) on a étudié_ "Don Quijote"_ ou pour les petits francophones qui n'ont pas compris_ "Don Quichotte"_ u_u Et donc je me suis dit "Mais f*ck ! Antonio lirait juste tellement trop ça à Lovi ! Oh f*ck faut qu'j'fasse une fic là-dessus" et donc bon... **

**Bref, deux trois explications :**

**- _"El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha." _= C'est le véritable nom de l'oeuvre que l'on raccourci souvent à_ "Don Quichotte"._ Cela signifie littéralement si je ne me trompe pas _"L'ingénieux noble Don Quichotte de la Mancha" _ou quelque chose du genre. **

**- La Mancha = une des autonomías d'Espagne, en gros c'est une région u_u La Mancha, on peut penser qu'il s'agit de "Castilla la Mancha", une des deux Castille (oui parce que y a aussi "Castilla y León" u_u)**

**- Quand je dis que tout le monde en Espagne connait l'oeuvre, c'est parce que c'est un des grands classique espagnol (look at the title !) **

**- D'ailleurs, d'après mon prof, tous les espagnols connaissent la première phrase de "Don Quijote" :**

**« En un lugar de la Mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero accordarme... » = La traduction serait approximativement : "Dans un lieu de la Mancha, dont je ne souhaite pas me rappeler le nom..." **

**- Un petit résumé de l'histoire : Don Quichotte est un noble appauvri et un grand lecteur, surtout de roman de cape et d'épée (en espagnol ce sont des "romans de chevaliers" donc bon, cape et d'épée non ?). A force de tellement lire, il est devenu fou et s'est prit pour un chevalier à son tour. Accompagné de Sancho Panza, son écuyer et voix de la raison, il s'engage sur les routes de la Mancha. Il s'invente aussi une dame à qui dédier ses aventures "Dulcinea del Toboso" qui est en réalité une paysanne de son village. Il a donc vécu de nombreuses aventures et a retrouvé la raison juste avant de mourir. Si je me rappelle bien, le roman finit ainsi : "C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui a vécu toute sa vie fou et qui est mort comme un sage." Au fait, Don Quichotte n'est pas le vrai nom de Don Quichotte, il s'est inventé ce nom en devenant un "chevalier". L'épisode des moulins est le passage le plus célèbre il me semble...  
**

**Enfin, je n'ai jamais lu le roman, juste un extrait de l'épisode des moulins que tout le monde connait sans avoir lu l'oeuvre. **

**Et ! Oui, l'expression "dulcinée" vient de "Dulcinea" si vous voulez savoir..**

**Bref, reviews ? =3 **


End file.
